


Game Theory

by edokko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edokko/pseuds/edokko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's fair in love and academia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Theory

Francis looks at his watch, happy to see that he’s arriving just one minute before the start of the scheduled meeting. He would have arrived earlier, but finding his misplaced student ID took him an extra 10 minutes longer than expected. A small headache is starting to twist through the front of his head, and he silently curses when he thinks of all the wine he had with Antonio last night. He knew he should have refused, but it was a good excuse to catch up with the Spaniard, whom he hadn’t seen for a few months.  
  
As he opens the door of the meeting room, just right next to the office of the Dean of Social Sciences, he lets out a relieved, small sigh as he sees a few stragglers taking seats _. Always good to arrive on time for the first teacher’s assistant meeting of the year_. He grabs a seat in the middle next to his good friend Ludwig, a German PhD student studying Sociology, and says a quick hello just as the Dean walks in.  
  
He sees many familiar faces, and begins to go over in his mind of who’s who and in which department. Francis can hear Alfred’s voice loudly in front, the brash and bright American studying Political Theory. He’s probably talking to Matthew, the kind Canadian roommate of Alfred studying Linguistics. He sees Feliciano, the Italian studying Anthropology, sitting across from Alfred, and he gives Francis a huge grin as their eyes meet for a brief moment.  
  
His eyes stop wandering as he sees a woman sitting in the front by Alfred, someone who he's never seen before.  
  
Her long hair covers her face from the side, and the color reminds him of champagne. Her right wrist is on the table, thin and delicate looking, and her fair skin stands out even more against her red blouse. He tries to make out more features of her face, but he can only see that she’s wearing black rimmed glasses.  
  
“Hello everyone! Welcome back to the start of another great year in the Social Sciences.” Mathias’ booming voice brings Francis’ attention back to the Dean standing in the front by the whiteboard. The friendly Dane has a good reputation, and is well known throughout the school as the ‘Dean you can have a drink with.’  
  
"I hope you all had a very restful and productive summer! I’d like to introduce a new visiting student from England, and we’re very happy to have her with us. Please give a warm welcome to Alice Kirkland, PhD candidate in Econometrics.”  
  
Francis can finally have a good look at her as she turns her head to smile at everyone in the room, her fierce green eyes making a particularly strong impression on him.  
  
Oh, and her eyebrows as well.  
  
Francis knows that thick eyebrows are currently the ‘it’ thing in the women’s fashion world, but he’d never seen ones that were as thick as _these._ Very dark brown and perfectly sculpted, they seem as if they have a life of their own.  
  
“Looks like you have someone new joining you.” Ludwig says as he turns to look at Francis.  
  
“Yes.” Francis replies back, smiling.  
  
_That woman._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make this a story with just a short few chapters, but we'll see how it goes :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
